


A Whole New World

by Snow_Leopard_777



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, First genuine attempt at writing gay couples, Gen, I don't know if I'll use all of these characters- but I listed them just in case, Karmagisa- I know why I ship these two, M/M, Once again- WHY DID I WRITE THIS???, There will be other ships than what is listed- but I haven't thought of them, TodoDeku- why do I ship these two?, What Was I Thinking?, Why did I even think of this?, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Leopard_777/pseuds/Snow_Leopard_777
Summary: After another attempted attack on UA, class 1-A is sent on another mission- how to survive in a quirkless world while they await for Principle Nedzu to get Kurogiri to bring them back from a strange dimension. How will they react when they are faced with two students hold them at gun-point while they try to make their case? How will Aizawa tolerate Korosensei, and what will Aizawa and Karasuma do to said octopus?What kind of training will class 1-A get from class 3-E, and vice versa?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts), [The whole Archive community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+whole+Archive+community).



> So, I really don't know what I'm doing with this, or even why, but it's happening, people. This is my first serious attempt at writing about a gay couple with gay couples being the- not the main focus but the main characters? This is also my first attempt at writing a fanfic for either of these shows, so cut me a little slack please. I would have done individual fics, but I'm still hurting from Assassination Classroom's ending. :'c And I'm a little sad that I won't have any more My Hero until April... Or later since I like to binge watch things, and when prevented this urge, I get depressed. Sorry, I'm in a weird mood today. I need chocolate and sleep... Please ignore the oddities... 
> 
> What would happen if Aizawa used his power on say, Ojiro? I mean, he erases quirks, but could he really erase a body part? Or would it just cease to move?

The day started off normally. All-Might was cheerful and extra to the max, Aizawa was not, Present Mic tried to get them hyped for English… Until it wasn’t normal.

Principle Nedzu had contacted a local who often worked with heroes to enhance their quirks during rather difficult fights. The man had been so focused on enhancing the entire roomful of student’s quirks that he failed to notice the black smoke creeping up behind him, letting Kurogiri slip in unnoticed. No one noticed until Kurogiri’s black smoke enveloped all of the students and Aizawa. Kurogiri’s focus was only on getting them all as far away as possible from UA, not realizing that they would be transported to an alternate dimension because of the amplifiers presence. It didn’t take long for Kurogiri to be captured, however, the damage was done, and twenty-one people affiliated with UA High disappeared into thin air.

_______________________________________________________________

Shiota Nagisa and Akabane Karma were training in the clearing shielded by woods close to their school. Karasuma had given them leave to do whatever they wanted as long as they were improving some kind of skill and didn’t leave the mountain. Neither of them had time to react when the purple vortex surrounded them, but once the smoke cleared, they stood back to back, ready to face the group of people that had appeared while they’d been blind. They leveled their guns at the group. The things were filled with anti-sensei bullets, but there was no way these people would know that, and they figured the guns would be more threatening than their clearly harmless knives.

The group of people stared at them, wide-eyed, then slowly put their hands up. The group had no idea what kind of quirks these two kids had, nor did they know why they were training with guns in the middle of the forrest, but each was determined to survive to see the next day.

“Um, not to set you two off on a killing spree or anything, but could you possibly tell us where we are?” Nagisa’s eyes bugged at the seemingly floating set of clothes that just spoke.

Karma was just as enamored with the girl-alien-pink skinned thing that stood in front of him. He glanced around to see a guy who looked almost like he had six webbed-together arms, a boy with a raven for a head- and then he stopped looking.

Nagisa finally spoke. “Um, you’re close to Kunugigaoka Junior High School’s E-Class.” He stuttered out. “If you don’t know where you are, how did you get here?”

“A teleportation quirk, enhanced.” A pale man with shaggy black hair spoke up. Both assassins were relieved to see a normal looking person, even more relieved when they saw a few more normal looking people close to him.

However, their relief was short-lived. “Teleportation quirk?” Karma questioned.

The man looked at him like he was stupid. “Yes, a quirk that allowed the guy to move us from one place to the next.” He said, as if explaining to a kindergartner. Karma narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Korosensei’s told us a lot of things, but he’s never referred to his tentacles as ‘quirks’, nor has he ever mentioned them being able to teleport someone.” The red-head drawls, his stance relaxed but eyes wary.

The boy with green hair speaks up. “Before we all get hostile or feel like the others are insane or something, I’m Midoriya Izuku. What’s your name?” He reaches his hand out to the boy (girl?) with blue hair.

They grip hands. “Shiota Nagisa. This is my friend, Karma.” He tells him.

Izuku nods. “Well, a quirk is an extra ability someone has. Aizawa-Sensei can erase quirks, Ojiro has a tail, Todoroki can create fire and ice, Bakugou makes explosions...” Izuku rambles on about his classmate’s quirks and what they can do. Nagisa and Karma listen in rapt amazement as the boy talks faster than Korosensei can move, going as far as to pull a blackened notebook out of his jacket pocket and flip through the pages, showing them notes upon notes that he’d taken.

“Hey, Nagisa. You’ll get along great with this kid!” Karma says, astonished at the kids similarities to his friend.

“But my notes on Korosensei aren’t nearly this detailed… I feel as though I’ve been slacking off.” The boy returns. “I never even thought to write down all of his abilities like this…”

“Yeah, but you’re the one that has recorded every attempt to assassinate him and documented it as well as why it failed and how to improve it. Hey, kid, wanna take a peek at our failed attempts to kill our teacher? I’m sure between you and Nagisa we’ll get a fail-proof plan.”

The group of students stare at the two boys in horror. “You’re trying to… _kill_ … your teacher?” The short girl with a permanent blush spoke.

“Oh, I forget not everyone knows about Korosensei. If we don’t kill him by graduation, he’s going to blow up the earth.” Nagisa tells them.

“Your principle allows this man to teach you children?” Aizawa questioned.

“It’s not that simple. You see, Korosensei only agreed to wait until graduation if he got to teach our class. We still don’t have the whole story behind that, it’s possible that we never will.” Nagisa explained. “Besides, we’re not in any danger, and the only reason the Ministry of Defense agreed to it was because it was a way from them to, one, know where he’s located during the school day, two, have a roomful of students unable to be harmed while attempting to assassinate him, and three, they can send in government personnel at any time to kill him.” Nagisa gave them a small smile that didn’t cover the sadness lurking in his eyes.

Karma spoke up then. “The Octopus may be a murderous bastard intent on blowing up the world, but he’s the best damn teacher we’ve ever had. We’re in this class in the first place because other teachers marked us as unreachable,” he gestured to himself, “or unteachable,” he finished, indicating Nagisa.

Aizawa frowned, but nodded in understanding. These students didn’t have quirks, didn’t even know what quirks were. Either they had been sent to some unknown part of Japan, or they had been sent into another dimension. It wouldn’t be difficult to figure out.

Mineta pulled out his phone, tears welling up in his eyes. “There’s no signal!” He wailed. “Who’s gonna save us now?” Tears spewed out of the little pervert’s eyes.

Karma pulled out his phone, nearly a perfect copy of Mineta’s. “I don’t see why you wouldn’t have a signal, I have five bars. It’s actually better than usual.”

Midoriya tilted his head. “That may be Kaminari’s doing, with his electricity quirk. It allows for better communications.” He explained to the two baffled teens.

Aizawa considered his problem child’s words. If Kaminari’s quirk was enhancing the signal of the two area natives, that meant they truly were out of place by more than a location. Bakugou’s hands sparked, letting Aizawa know the fiery blond had come to the same conclusion as him. The kid was surprisingly perceptive.

“Deku!” He exploded. “Figure out a fucking way to get us home, you damn nerd!”

“It’s not that simple.” Everyone was surprised to hear Todoroki speak up. “There aren’t any quirks here. Whatever can be done has to be done on the other end of the connection. We have no person with a teleportation quirk, and so we have no way to get back home.”

Midoriya smiled reassuringly at the class. “I’m sure we can do something while we wait. Maybe quirk training or something? We don’t know when we’ll get back, after all.”

Shockingly, Tokoyami is the first to voice his agreement. “The trees here block most of the sun, so I can let Dark Shadow stretch and play without loosing control.”

Midoriya grinned and clapped his hands, “Great! I guess-“

“Or you guys could come learn about our world.” Karma offered. “I wasn’t joking when I said I thought the kid with green hair should plot with Nagisa.”

Bakugou glared at the red-head. “What makes you fuck-heads think I’m going to let any of my classmates go off with one of you?”

Karma grinned at Bakugou, his pupils turning to cat-like slits. “I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, but you may want to watch your step. You wouldn’t want to overstep my boundaries.” He warned. He was used to idiots, but he’d be damned if he let some hot-shot take shots at Nagisa.

“Please ignore Bakugou. He doesn’t know how to control himself. I’d think he had Turrets if I didn’t know any better.” Ochaku offered.

“Shut the fuck up, round face!” Bakugou screamed. "No one's going with these freaks!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a little fact for you: Bakugou was originally planned out to be a bit similar to Karma, as the author of BNHA planned to have him a genius, but he insulted people without always realizing what he was doing. Then his character changed as they started writing/drawing him out. 
> 
> So sorry for the long wait, but this chapter really didn't want to write itself! It gave me no end of trouble! Hope you enjoy! ^u^
> 
> Til next time, lil readers! XD

“So, you two managed, in the space of thirty minutes of independent practice, to find a full class of people with superpowers, and neither of you thought to contact me as soon as things started getting weird?” Karasuma glared at his students while class 1-A gaped at the teacher that was so similar to their own.

Aizawa stepped forward. “It is rather difficult to blame their reactions, in this instance at the very least. What would your first instinct be upon suddenly being surrounded by my class? They had the presence of mind to draw their guns, which is something some of my class are still learning to do.” Aizawa’s tone never changed, but his eyes dared the Ministry of Defense agent to challenge him.

Karasuma eyed the foreign instructor, wondering what kind fo threat the man posed to his own students, and how such a plain looking man had complete control over twenty super-powered teens. He struggled with having control of twenty-eight, sometimes twenty-nine, ‘regular’ students. “How long will it be before you return to where you came from?” The man demanded, not wanting to report this to his superiors.

Midoriya stepped forward, much to Aizawa’s relief. “We can’t be for certain. We were sent here by a member of the League of Villains who had a teleportation quirk that must have been enhanced by our guest, a man with a very powerful amplification quirk. We have no way of knowing if and when they capture Kurogiri to bring us back, especially since we don’t even really know what happened. We know we’re still in Japan, but that’s the extent of our knowledge.”

Karasuma considered the group standing in front of him. “Here’s the deal. Either you all pair up and spar with my students, help them train until you return home, or I report you to my superiors. That will probably result in them attempting to kill you. It’s your choice, ultimately.”

The two teachers’ eyes met, a mutual understanding crossing between them. A chance for each of their groups of students to improve upon what they are able to do. “Fine.” Aizawa agreed. “We’ll discus your class’s skillsets as individuals and try to match them up against one of my own.” A maniacal grin split his lips. “Maybe now some of my students will get a challenge.”

___________________________________________________________________

Karasuma reclined in his chair as Aizawa slouched against the wall. Their students were all outdoors, all forty-eight students, make that forty-nine as the top of Asano’s head was seen coming up the mountain, comparing all the quirks Aizawa’s students were displaying. Midoriya and Nagisa could be seen sitting side by side examining notebooks, the pair of them looking to be in heaven. “Who are your three strongest?” Karasuma questioned the underground hero.

The men contemplated the students. “Midoriya is the all-around strongest since he doesn’t always use his quirk to fight and he’s really good at mapping out his opponent’s fighting style. Todoroki comes in second when he can use his quirk, freezing his opponents almost instantly unless they are fast enough to dodge. Things are a little more tricky when his quirk’s nullified. Bakugou comes in third since he can’t control his temper, but, like Midoriya, he can fight with or without his quirk. The biggest problems with his explosiveness is Midoriya, still don’t know the whole reason he doesn’t like sun-shine incarnate- and perverts. They usually get blasted into the ground no matter what limits I put up.”

The agent nodded. “I have Nagisa, a natural born assassin. He doesn’t even really realize what he’s doing half the time, makes it hard to predict him. He’s the only person that’s beaten Karma. Karma’s my hand-to-hand combatant, nearly undefeatable in that respect. He also gets pissed at perverts. Asano’s not really mine, but he might as well be. He’s nearly on the same level as Karma. Both of them are intelligent, frighteningly so. They both out do Nagisa in academics, but that doesn’t really count for much in this class.” Karasuma mused. “I think we should leave these six to fight each other at the end, keep the kids interested. I have one kid I want to match up with your Bakugou, Okajima. That pervert needs to learn a lesson in respecting his peers.”

Aizawa nodded in acceptance, considering what he’d learned. “Then I want to match Mineta, my own pervert, up with your Karma. I think those two should go first, so we can show that quirks don’t necessarily mean your class can’t win. Your class can bring in whatever support items they want to keep it a little more even.”

“I’ll tell them that. After Bakugou wipes out Okajima.” Karasuma checked his watch. “The octopus should be here any minute now. We can have him create and maintain a make-shift arena. I want you to see if you can erase his abilities while he’s working, see if that can’t give us a leg up on him.”

The two teachers smiled at each other, Aizawa’s a bit crazy, Karasuma’s a bit vicious. Time for training the next generation of heroes… and assassins.

____________________________________________________________________

Korosensei was baffled when he reached Kunugigaoka to find not twenty-eight students waiting for him, but _forty-eight?_ Plus another teacher? What had happened while he went to get gelato?

He touched down, expecting gasps of surprise from the twenty-one extras, but instead found his bottom half encased in ice. He felt his face go blank with shock. _What the…_ He looked up when an unfamiliar voice spoke.

“We have two options. Either you can go ahead and kill him, or we can melt the ice and have him build our arena.” The octopus glanced around to see a dual-tone haired kid speaking.

Korosensei felt as though he were being studied under a microscope, nearly fifty eyes trained on him. Their whispers were fast, furious, and too soft for him to hear. Finally, a purple haired girl with strange ear apparel spoke up. “It sounds as though the general consensus is to have him build the arena. Todoroki, if you will.” The girl gestured at the imprisoned teacher, who subsequently panicked when he noticed the pillars of flame leaping at him.

The ice slowly thawed out, finally letting him go enough that he could shiver in the cold. “Korosensei, you wouldn’t mind creating an arena for us to spar in, would you?” Nagisa questioned him.

“Of course not!” Korosensei beamed. “How big does it need to be? Will you all be fighting at once? Or will it be one match at a time?”

“Calm down, Octopus.” Karasuma snapped. “We’re doing matches of up to five pairs at once. You may want to make the arena a bit big, the students are using all their tricks.” Karasuma folded his arms, clearly stating he was once again unapproachable. Korosensei began to look to the other teacher for clarification, only to find the other black-haired man to be swaddled in a cocoon-like sleeping bag. How had he not noticed when the man moved? He’d been standing right next to the agent.

______________________________________________________________________

The students watched as the experiment of a teacher created the perfect arena for them to spar in. For those who knew Okajima, they couldn’t wait for him to face the volatile Pomeranian of a hero that snarled at most of the people who approached him. Those that knew Mineta were a bit more unsure, as they didn’t know what kind of fighter Karma was, but class 3-E were hoping the weird purple haired kid was the first one to face off with Karma. None of the girls liked him, and Rinka had already pulled her gun and pressed it to the kid’s forehead.

The classes cheered as their more sadistic classmates were the first onto the field, the two perverts cowering as they were pushed into the arena, the people quickly closing ranks so that the two creatures of scum could not flee. Karma’s knuckles cracked threateningly even as small warning-explosions came from Bakugou’s hands.

All the girls cheered, as well as some guys. Karminari only looked on in horror, waiting for the moment his kinda friend died as Itona watched on in slightly horrified fascination. Aizawa called time for the match to begin. Okajima was the first to act, asking Bakugou what kind of porn he liked, Mineta went to respond before his voice trailed off, remembering who was on the field with him. Class 1-A froze. Did the teacher purposely match Bakugou up to someone he’d kill…

Bakugou gave the boy a funny look before a screech of rage tore itself out of his throat, the blond lunging for the boy, propelling himself forward with explosions. The classes watched in rapt amazement as Okajima started his deadly game of tag and Mineta popped off enough balls that he started bleeding, none of the purple globs actually _hitting_ their target. Class 1-A were the first to cheer as Karma hopped over the sticky grapes and proceeded to slam his knee repeatedly in Mineta’s stomach, only stopping when the purple-haired perv stopped crying out.

It didn’t take much longer for class 3-E to have their happy time, as Okajima couldn’t dodge forever, especially not pitted against Bakugou, and when Mineta’s balls were still littered on the field, well, the poor kid less than a snowball’s chance in hell. His foot got caught on one of Mineta’s balls when he tried to pick his way through them, not thinking about the fact that Bakugou could just blast himself over them.

The angered teen grabbed 3-E’s resident perv by his arm, letting of a quick punch to the face and then flipping him, similarly to the way Midoriya flipped them their first day of hero training. The boy lay choking on the ground next to a nearly comatose Mineta, even as the rest of the classes cheered.

The two perverts were drug off the field to recover before their fight, leaving a few groups the field to fight. One favorite was Todoroki vs. Karma, the duo circling each other. Todoroki finally shrugged, sending waves of ice at the vicious 3-E student. Karma simply vaulted over the first wave, using the second as a cover for him to get behind the half-and-half user. Karma managed to land a solid kick in the small of the ice-user’s back, and had to immediately jump back to avoid the wall of ice that rushed him. The two classes watched in horror struck awe as Karma pulled two blades from his shoes and began slicing at the ice. He finally threw a knife and managed to catch just enough of Todoroki’s sleeve that the dual quirk user couldn’t hit him with ice fast enough, and Karma was upon him. The fight was brutal from then on, each person trading blows at a speed too fast for most of the viewers to decipher who hit who where. The fight finally ended with Karma barley inside the white line that marked the edge and Todoroki barley outside it.

Class 3-E erupted into cheers as class 1-A looked on in shock. Only two people bested Todoroki, _ever_. Only Midoriya and Bakugou had ever beaten the dual teen. Several students made sure Karma was never near them in the lines.

Okajima and Mineta were another favorite. It had started off with the boys sharing porn photos, but when Mineta tried to pocket one of Okajima’s, the real fight started. Okajima and Mineta looked like a couple fo alleycats brawling in the street, rolling over the arena in a cloud of dust as they fought over the photos. Okajima managed to get his feet planted against Mineta’s stomach, easily pushing the grape-themed boy out of bounds. Okajima pocketed none of the porn, as he collapsed soon after throwing Mineta out, utterly exhausted.

The final fights were between the top three of each class. Asano and Todoroki were a bit of a disappointment, as Todoroki had learned his lesson the first go round, and simply pushed Asano out of bounds with ice. Nagisa and Midoriya were fairly impressive, both analyzing the other and moving to counteract each other. Thirty minutes passed with the two exchanging glancing blows that never hit properly before Karasuma and Aizawa stepped in to pull them apart. This was going nowhere, fast.

The real highlight of the night, though, was Bakugou versus Karma. The two exchanged rapid blows, Bakugou’s explosions giving him an extra boost of speed at the cost of his agility. Karma took advantage of the fact and used his superior agility to dodge Bakugou’s attempted attacks. The two shot jibes back and forth across the arena, trying to goad the other into loosing focus for even a second.

“You know, they sound really, really similar.” Nagisa murmured.

“I know, it’s a little scary” Midoriya whispered back.

“We don’t sound alike, you damn nerd!” Bakugou screamed, Karma doing nothing more than staring at Nagisa with the blandest stare any human could muster. The two timid boys dissolved into giggles. “Tch, damn nerds.” Bakugou grumbled, turning his focus back upon Karma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the promised chapter! And thank Park_Jisu_18 for Karma and Bakugou's fight ending, that's where the idea came from!
> 
> I recently started watching AMVs for BNHA/MHA and they are amazing! Especially Whatever It Takes for Bakugou, High Hopes for Midoriya (technically it's labeled as BNHA, but it's pretty much limited to Midoriya), and The Last of the Real Ones for Midoriya and All-Might (see parenthesis before)! ^^

Karasuma was held back from stepping up when Karma had Nagisa toss him a purple bag with a skull and crossbones on it. He looked at the other teacher, who had a sadistic look of pleasure upon his face. “Aizawa, Karma’s bag is used only for torture. He makes seasoned men scream and beg for mercy. I don’t think you understand what your student’s in for.”

Aizawa’s maniacal grin remained. “Karma’s going to give Bakugou precisely what he needs, just like he and Karma took care of Okajima and Mineta.” The two teachers watched on in silence, listening to Midoriya and Nagisa’s mutters as they discussed the two battling teens.

Midoriya leaned in closer to Nagisa. “What, exactly, is in that bag?”

Nagisa turned red and laughed nervously. “Ah, he has ghost peppers, wasabi, hot mustard, jalapeños, hatch chilies, nose clamps, clothes pins, duct tape, a collar, safety pins, garlic, green Gerona tea, firecrackers, a bad luck chain letter, some snap chewing gum, an “I am an idiot” sticker, a fake cockroach, fake poop, and some kind of chemical compound he had Okuda make. I think that’s all he has, but he may have added more since the last time we saw it.”

Midoriya looked at him, mild shock and horror running though his veins. “Why does he _carry_ all of that!? Why would he _have_ it?!”

Nagisa shrugged. “Karma is… well… Karma. No one really knows why he does what he does or has what he has. Besides for torture purposes.” He assed. Midoriya’s mouth was open, and then he made a strangled noise.

“And why would he ask for that bag during a sparring match?” He questioned.

Nagisa shrugged. “I’ve never seen him use it when fighting someone in this class, though there was this one time where we were fighting assassins and he did use it after tricking Grip into thinking he was down for the count. It was mildly horrifying, to be honest.” Nagisa explained. “And the only time before that I’ve ever seen him use his bag was when some kids were bullying me and refused to back off when he told them to.”

The two teens watched in rapt amazement as Karma waited for Bakugou to attempt to launch himself into the air with his explosions before slamming him into the ground, managing to use Bakugou’s own explosions to slam him even harder onto the ground, quickly pinning and tying him up. The two classes watched in amazed horror as Bakugou cussed and Karma managed to get the nose clamps on him, explaining the whole time about how he was going to squirt wasabi and hot mustard up his nostrils, then shove no less than three different types of peppers in his mouth. Everyone, sans Aizawa, watched in horror as Karma did exactly what he detailed.

“Karma, we talked about this!” Nagisa scolded the redhead, even as Midoriya began to back away, watching Bakugou sweat profusely, and drug Nagisa back with him.

“Nagisa, you’ll want to stay far back. All of you will.” Midoriya warned. “His quirk is dependent upon his sweat.” The students quickly backed away.

Aizawa’s hair flew up. “That’s the match.” He drawled. “I need a nap. Karma, kindly take the nose clamp off Bakugou and cut off the duct tape. Bakugou, the fights over, don’t make me have Kirishima and Midoriya restrain you.”

The boy growled, then nodded his consent. He wasn’t about to let the fucking assassins see him restrained by his boyfriend and nerd. Fucking hell.

___________________________________________________________

“Class mom?”

“Nagisa!” The whole of 3-E agreed.

“Wait, what? Guys, no!” Nagisa cried, betrayed. “Karma! Don’t laugh! I thought we all agreed that I’m _not a girl?!”_ Nagisa screeched.

“Sure, we may have, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be class mom. Who else would we choose, Bitch-sensei?” Karma questioned. Nagisa let out a high-pitched whine in response.

“What about you guys? Who’s your class mom?” Okuda questioned. “What about class dad? We have Karasuma-sensei.”

“Class mom is definitely Yaoyorozu.” Uraraka giggled. “As for class dad…” Her voice trailed off, her body freezing, a nervous giggle escaping. “Is there anyone here not too scared to say who calls dad is?” She finally asked.

Bakugou growled. “I’ve had enough detention.”

Midoriya finally pointed at Aizawa. “I won’t _say_ anything.” He said, his voice solemn.

“I see you pointing at me, Problem Child.” Midoriya paled. “Be glad I don’t keep you from participating in the next hero analysis essay.”

Midoriya’s color was entirely gone. “Yes Sensei!” He squeaked.

“Wait, you _like essays_?” Nakamura’s face was horrified. “On _analyzing?_ We must fix this immediately!” She grabbed both Midoriya and Nagisa by their wrists, dragging them into the building. Bakugou growled and chased after her, closely followed by Karma, Kirishima, Todoroki, and Asano.

He blasted open the classroom door, Nakamura somehow already having Deku’s books scattered across the desk with a match in her hand, the nerd’s face terrified. “Oi! Blonde bitch!” Bakugou snapped. “Get the fuck away!” He stormed forward, flicking the match out of her hand easily. “Go fucking rejoin your damn class, let the nerd have his shitty books.”

The girl flipped her ponytail, but then Karma was next to Bakugou, having noticed Nagisa’s own notepad in the pile ready to be burnt. He smiled, slow and easy. “I think it’s time for you to go meet a couple of 1-A’s more social students, like Kaminari. You would get along great!” Karma’s voice held a blatant warning, even as the rest of the group that ran to the room stopped forward, Todoroki right-side first.

“Fine.” She huffed. “Don’t complain when these two are too absorbed by their notes and essays to have any fun with you guys.” Nakamura sulked, stalking out of the classroom to rejoin the two classes. Bakugou huffed and strode over to the table, quickly gathering up the fifteen notebooks Midoriya had.

“Here, you damn nerd.” He growled, dumping them all in his lap. “Fucking get better at protecting your shit.” He said before storming off. He did see Karma wink at Nagisa, but he did here the footsteps behind him. “What the fuck do you want?” He growled.

“Oh, nothing. I was just a little curious about you.” Karma said, smiling. “Your a jerk, but you also helped the main kid you scream at. Why is that?”

“Leave me alone about that fucking quirkless Deku!” He shouted. “It’s none of your fucking business, go fuck your boyfriend or something and leave me alone!”

Karma grinned, “Not at school,” and kept in step with Bakugou as the teen stormed out of the building.

_________________________________________________________________

Midoriya gave Nagisa a shaky grin. “So, do you want to go back to discussing ways to kill your teacher or…”

Asano stopped forward. “I’m starting to think killing the thing is impossible.” He stated, despite it not truly being his duty to kill Korosensei.

Todoroki looked at him. “Nothing is impossible when Midoriya is involved. I’ve seen him keep fighting after he shattered all his fingers, his arm, and his leg. He grinned the whole time.”

The few kids left, Asano, Nagisa, and Kirishima, all looked at Midoriya. How the hell was that kid able to take that much pain and smile?

Asano was the one to speak. “It’s impossible for someone to feel that much pain and still smile.” He said, before Todoroki shoved his phone in the kid’s face.

“I requested a video of our fight and uploaded it to my phone. You tell me how that’s impossible.”

Asano watched the video, amazed. How the ever-loving _hell_ could anyone take that much pain without showing _any hint_ that what they are doing is even the least bit painful?! “Is this kid human?” He breathed out.

Midoriya laughed nervously. “Yeah, I am, no matter what Hagakure claims.” HIs hand was behind his neck, Asano’s eyes zeroing in on it.

“Why are you so nervous?” He demanded. “Usually nerves lead to someone lying.”

Midoriya and Todoroki blinked at him. “Midoriya’s just like that, always. He doesn’t know how to interact with people.” Todoroki informed him.

“It’s super manly that he still tries though!” Kirishima buts in. “He even tried to help this kid that punched him right in the crotch!”

Asano blinked at him. “You need therapy, the ice kid needs emotional counseling, and _he_ needs some serious help.” He said, pointing at Midoriya. “No one on this mountain is fully human.” He said, walking out.

Nagisa blinked after him. “I get him not thinking you guys are human, I mean, you are all superpowered teens, but my class? I mean, sure, Karma can be a bit odd, but…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for the next chapter will be greatly appreciated! I'm not entirely sure where to go with it after this! ^^
> 
> Please help!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and if anyone can get me transcripts for My Hero Academia, I'd be very grateful. I want to start on a watching the show fic for it soon. So, yeah. Thanks.


End file.
